


The Intense Mystery Case Files of Detective Musica, As Compiled By Mg. Niebel (Or, the Misadventures of Musica and Niebel)

by Umi (umichii)



Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Detective fic, Gen, Snarky Niebel, post-manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Musica thinks the best thing to do after being a war hero is to be a detective. Niebel just happens to be there. Poor boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intense Mystery Case Files of Detective Musica, As Compiled By Mg. Niebel (Or, the Misadventures of Musica and Niebel)

It all started when Elie forgot where she had put The Photo Album, the (probably) most valuable item related to the War and the Group. It had sent Haru to a huge fit, and not for missing the album, oh, no. He was more worried on what if Elie had another episode of amnesia, which led Musica, the only unlucky individual other than me stuck in the scene, to do _something_ about it. If I had known that something was to play detective, I would have left him all to himself under the horror that is a neurotically paranoid Haru.

But alas, I had maintained a heart of gold and stayed behind... and somehow got dragged into what we now call The First Intense Mystery Case of Detective Musica, As Compiled By Mg. Niebel (that’s me, and _yes,_ I’m a fully pledged and licensed mage now), Limited Edition. Think of this like the first published book _ever._  

Also, do not ask why either of us allowed Haru to tag along, for I do not know how to answer that question. Neither does Musica, I believe.

 

\--

 

The two of us have gathered at the Glory household not two hours ago to witness the addition of a new picture to the Photo Album. To those unaware, it may seem nothing but the mere product of female sentimentality, but it is in fact a very prized and precious treasure, a relic of war that never made it to the museum because no one is daring or brave enough to pry it out of Elie Glory’s hands and trigger the third Overdrive. (And also because no one wants to deal with the resulting drama again. Boy, thatwas _intense_.) 

The recently discovered picture is of Plue and his loyal lackey, Griff (who is now my loyal lackey, but I’m not going to call him the _ex_ -loyal lackey. Sieg taught me my manners well), fighting a whole warship of pudding men that... I do not know what else to call them other than Pudding Men. Anyway, it seems like the aftermath of the battle, and our very brave and strong and equally strange animal warriors have succeeded defeating the dessert tyrants. 

However, just as Miss Cattleya (Haru’s sister, in case you don’t know) is about to bring tea, a blood curdling scream from upstairs shook the entire house. Teacups flying and windows shattering, the whole Glory household is caught in a shock. No one knows when to move, and definitely no one dares to see what has happened. 

And then finally, brave war hero Rave Master the Second Haru Glory remembers it is his inevitable duty to rise against the tidings of misgiving and go and investigate just _what the hell have happened_ , as Musica would put it in his own street-way of saying. (This is what happens what you do not undergo the strict teachings on common manners and etiquette of Sieg Hart, MgD.) 

So he went up the stairs in the classical horror film style, creeping and being a total brave coward about it. Then he disappears from our line of sight to go into the room where the scream came from (or where Elie is, d’uh). Then _his_ scream follows and soon, Musica is dashing up the stairs with me following him. (Hey, I have shorter legs. Of course I’ll be trailing behind.) 

It is only when we are at the same location as the victim and the second victim where we have found the source of our dilemma. As expected, The Photo Album is not in its rightful place anymore, and it has made one Elie Glory terribly distraught and an equally distraught Haru Glory panicking on what if Elie has another amnesia attack, and hereby I quote, “ _OhmyGodWHATSHOULDIDO_.”

As I am about to suggest that they both take a post-war drama therapy, Musica rubs his chin with a finger in a thoughtful, almost detective way. When I noticed this, I know I am in for something I am going to regret for the rest of my life. And here you think I am actually narrating this because I like it.

Hah. This is where you learn _everything_ you know about life is a lie, a huge, fat-ass, shitload of _lie_ that makes Tanchimo’s bullshit just a small rock of poop.

You got my point now? Don’t worry, I’m just overreacting, really. But the point is.

Musica decides to be the calm, rational man that he actually sometimes is (unless a four-armed, farting man we shall hide under the name of Lazenby is around to ruin the moment) and proceeds to deal with this mysterious ordeal, thus here officially begins the very first case of Detective Musica, with the scholarly help of Mg. Niebel.

After calming Elie down with a warm glass of milkshake (Unpopular Opinion 1: _Eugh._ ), we all sit down in the living room and Musica makes her tell us the necessary information that we need. According to her, the Photo Album is kept in the guest room ( _What_.) and it has every picture the Group has made (or at least, those that are deemed appropriate. God knows we have some that are unsuitable for all ages, all to be blamed on Big Sis) in the course of the two-year long journey around the world searching for the Rave stones and fighting Lucia Raregroove.

“But it’s not there anymore,” Elie finishes her tale with the most predictable ending in the world. Haru wails like the helpless husband he is and Musica continues rubbing his chin and if he doesn’t stop it before I’m forced to, he’s going to have a cleft chin.

After showing us the hole in the shelf that holds the album (Well, isn’t _that_ a dusty shelf), Musica get sto work.

“First, I need to know who the last person you know that touched it is,” Musica instructed Elie. Elie shook her head in negative, showing that she doesn’t even remember who last used the Photo Album. As far as she’s aware, she’s the only one who bothers with it. I had to keep myself from commenting she’s the only one who can’t even remember their house’s phone number.

“But I always put it back in place!” Elie quickly says, as if sensing my thought. “I don’t even take it with me outside! It has always been here, inside this room.”

“Then that means it’s unlikely of you to misplace it.”

“Do you think someone stole it?” Elie asks worriedly. Musica nods his head. I frown at this development, finding everything oddly doubtful. The album is more likely misplaced than stolen. I mean, who would want to steal the horrid thing, honestly? Even I wouldn’t, and that is if for blackmail purposes.

“There are only two reasons why someone would steal it,” Musica deduced with confidence. “One is to sell it. However, I like to believe that no one is fanatic enough to actually buy the Photo Album.”

“And the other reason is?” I prompt Musica.

The gloom on his face turned even darker that almost made me laugh, which I quickly suppress before I break the atmosphere. Damn, being serious is one difficult job.

“To destroy it.”

“D-Destroy it?” asks Haru with a puzzled expression on his ever puzzled face. “But why would someone destroy it?”

I stare at Musica, studying his serious expression carefully. My eyes widen as our eyes meet, as if his thought transferred right to me through the visual contact alone. Of course!

Grinning, I calmly tell Musica with my eyes that I know where he is coming from with this reasoning now. The thief must have done something so embarrassing and horrible, and this terrible act has been captured in print and forever glorified in the Photo Album...

“Big Sis.”

“Julia.”

Our eyes met again as we both say Big Sis’s name at the same time.

“She must have stolen the album...”

“To destroy it.”

“Because face it, everything in it must be her being a tyrannical witch.”

“And seeing that she’s going to have a baby soon...”

“She can’t let any of her children see proofs of her evil ways.”

“So she plans to destroy the album and make a good person out of herself.”

“Oh, that _bitch_ ,” Musica swears, alarming the Glorys. “She’s not going to get away from this that easily.”

“I hardly think that’s likely.”

Our heads pivot at the same time toward Haru. What?

Musica quirks an eyebrow at Haru. “Are you kidding me? That woman has every reason to get rid of it. Don’t forget how she just strips and... and...”

“And?” All of us question. I almost strangle him for pausing like that.

Musica stares at the air with a dumbfounded expression. Then: “ _No_.”

Yeah, _right_. Color me surprise, why don’t you.

“Am I missing something again?” Cattleya asks warily. Poor girl. Always missing the inside jokes. She hates it that she doesn’t get half of Musica’s jokes and Big Sis’s taunts at Elie or Haru, and it has become one of our inside jokes, too. You _know_ , her cluelessness and me making fun of her by making fun of the fact that she doesn’t get it. Not that you need to know about that. Anyway.

Musica jumps off his seat and grabs Elie’s shoulders, almost shaking the poor girl out of her wits. “Elie, I need to know who has visited your house since the last time you used the album.”

“W-Well... It has always been just you guys. Shuda and Catt, and then you and Niebel... and last week there was Let and Julia...”

“That’s it!”

And then Musica bolts out of the house before I could even put my cup of tea down.

“Hey!”

But he’s already out of sight, Haru running after his trail. Grumbling, I set the china cup down and excuse myself out of the Glory household.

“But you just said it isn’t Julia!” 

Swiftly, I chase after the idiot and the bigger idiot. So much for being a detective.


End file.
